


Illicit Innuendos

by gutwenching



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Desire, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, OFC is of legal age, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Smut, Swimming Pools, Teasing, political foreplay, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutwenching/pseuds/gutwenching
Summary: She knows he's challenging her. Testing the waters. How far can he go before she starts to backpaddle? He wants to prove to her that, despite what she thinks she wants, reality often blocks fantasy. But he is right there in front of her and she's never been one to walk away from a challenge.
Relationships: Larry Kline/Original Female Character(s), Larry Kline/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Illicit Innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is come here every 6 months to upload something random then disappear
> 
> Also the ofc is a bit of a privileged dickhead and I just wanted to let y'all know that politics aren't boring, this is your and other people's lives. Voting is always important!!! But for the sake of the fic. Go on then

** Summer of 1985 **

She could care less for politics. Nepotism runs the most powerful family of Hawkins, Indiana, and she's part of it.

But the mayor of her quaint, little town lounges next to her garden's swimming pool, during her 21 st birthday party. Larry Kline is a man that is hard to miss. From his imposing posture to the way the room goes silent when he walks in, the man is destined to be noticed, and sticks out like a sore thumb at her birthday party. Between laughing young adults, he seems a handsome, mysterious stranger. Her eyebrows furrow together at her own thoughts. Larry and her parents go way back, even before he ran. He was a wandering presence throughout her childhood, but only recently has she caught herself thinking more and more about this familiar stranger. How does his voice sound in the morning? Is he as charming as usual after a long day? Does his mind ever wander off to her like her own mind does to him?

Something about requesting her family's endorsement for his second term election, she recalls. That's why he's lazing next to her pool. But this is the first time she's seen him without one of his stiff suits on, and the yellow reflective swimming trunks that cling wetly around his surprisingly muscles thighs capture her attention twenty times faster than any boring old political issue could. 

He wears a dark blue Lacoste polo and around his tanned wrist rests an expensive looking watch. On the bridge of his nose rests a pair of tinted sunglasses, and she amusedly wonders, desires if she's been able to catch his attention from behind his dark shades. The lavender high leg bikini bottoms with the matching bikini top fits her body just right and had earned her handfuls of horny gazes from boys her own age. The lavender number isn't for them. The thought of him, a man much older than her than is proper leering at her,  _ just  _ her, from behind the shroud of darkness without anyone's knowledge makes her cheeks flame up with want.

“Don't you think he's sort of hot?” she hesitantly shares her thoughts with her best friend when she joins her in the soothing cold of the pool's water.

“Who?” she asks, curiously looking around.

“Mayor Kline," she all but whispers back, discreetly cocking her head in his direction. The girl in the vibrant green bikini, the same one the birthday girl wears, snorts.

“He's like, twice your age, babes. At least!" Her friend answers, amused. “Also, I'm pretty positive that he's married. Don't you ever read the paper?”

She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

“The Hawkins Post? Urgh, no thanks. Being caught reading the local newspaper is basically social suicide. Besides, marriage is a bond asking to be broken. It's like you're asking for the universe to put your relationship through the very most,” her friend rolls her eyes at her ridiculousness, but grins all the same.

“Getting caught screwing the married mayor is an equally painful social suicide, girl."

“ Mmh . But it would at least be worth it. There's something about him. Something the newspaper can't quite compare to,” a silence settles between the two girls as they watch Winnie Kline make her way away from her husband's side and into the house, joining her mother in the kitchen.

A sudden notion that screams  _ now or never _ makes her muscles go taut with determination. A decided nod to the girl in green.

“Cover for me,” not sticking around to listen to her friend's protests that are sure to come if she stays, she climbs out of the pool and makes a beeline for her desired target. He barely has time to pull his legs from the lounge chair before she plops down across from him.

“Mayor,” she greets the bewildered man, wringing out her chlorine infused strands.

“Birthday girl,” he greets back, removing the shades from covering his bright eyes. An unintentional smile creeps up on her and forces the corners of her mouth up. The summer sun has bleached his blonde hair a shade lighter than usual, and she likes it more than she probably should. The desire to run her hands through the expanse of his locks gets repressed. For now.

“So,” she starts.

“So,” he repeats, a lopsided smile gracing his handsome features as he catches one arm of his glasses between his teeth. Warm fluttering at the base of her belly has her in silence for a second too long.

“Shouldn't you be convincing me to endorse your campaign as well? I'm just as much part of this family as my parents, you know,” he leans back in the chair and crosses his arms, an amused glance taking over the intensity of his phthalo eyes.

“So you are.”

“ Mmh . And I have a great influence on my peers. The future lies in our hands, I'll have you know,” she insists, her hands connecting with the beige canvas of the chair between the both of their laps, subconsciously leaning in his direction.

“And  so it does,” he hums, now sitting up straight once again. Even in their seated position, he has to look down to make eye contact. “And, hm, tell me. When did you acquire such an interest for politics? Because if I recall correctly, a few birthdays ago, you told me politics were for people who couldn't get real jobs.”

He watches her cheeks turn a dangerous shade of red. 

“That was forever ago. I was young and dumb back then,” she replies hastily, the blush creeping down her neck.

“You're still young,” he replies, teasing overtaking his tone. She knows he's challenging her. Testing the waters. How far can he go before she starts to backpaddle? Wants to prove to her that, despite what she thinks she wants, reality often blocks fantasy. But he is right there in front of her and she's never been one to walk away from a challenge. How far can she be pushed until the reality of the situation gets too scary?

“Were you wearing those at the time?” she eventually decides to say, nodding at his swimming trunks clad crotch with her chin. “I'm sure that if you were, I would've never said something like that to you, Mayor Kline.”

A perfectly timed pout. Her hand on his knee. His hitched breath.

How far? Very,  _ very  _ far, indeed.

“You're treading in dangerous waters here, birthday girl,” she scoots closer, her knee, still damp from the pool water, against his, warm and lovely from the sun above them.

He mesmerizes her. His mature features, the broad shoulders, his tan, hairy arms. She wants to feel them around her when he holds her down as he fucks up into her, his narrow hips pushing and pulling like the tides against her backside, over and over until she forgets her name and is left screaming, begging for his.

“I like it tumultuous,” she says. He huffs, and leans back to take a good look at her. Like he can't believe she is telling him, albeit through thinly veiled implications, that she  _ wants  _ him.

“You could be the death of me,” he eventually says, his fingers warmly, lightly skimming over hers, and she briefly wonders if it's an accusation or a compliment. Then he clears his throat.

“What can I do to acquire your endorsement?” he asks, her fingers now cold without his, lest someone sees, but his face is so close she can smell the sweetness of her birthday cake mixed with the beer he had earlier on his breath.

“Teach me...” she starts, her bare knee knocking against his own, her shin softly brushing past his, her foot sliding against his socked ankle, for much longer than is proper.

_ If anyone sees _ ... despite the elated feeling that comes with that warning, she hardly cares anymore. They are in their own bubble. She exists only in his eyes and all that is real is their bodies, connected only by the slightest touch, yet it burns,

“...All about your standpoints. And I'll tell you about mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YOU CALLING ME "MAYOR" LIKE IT DOESNT TURN YOU ON
> 
> anyway next chapter desk sex yay :D
> 
> feedback always appreciated hehe...


End file.
